Post Script
by Drake Or Derek
Summary: One comment, one moment, one letter. Everything can be set to change when you decide it's time to change everything. This is what Derek intends to do: Change EVERYTHING. [Dasey]
1. Begin The Expedition

Post Scripts

* * *

_August 24, 2009 : Saturday : 6:30 PM : Venturi-MacDonald Household

* * *

_

"I'll get it!"

Casey's voice rang throughout the house as she ran towards the door, smiling as usual. Wearing her usual weekend outfits (which only include a small tank top and black sweat pants), she eagerly yanked the door open to reveal her boyfriend of two years and the man that she planned to spend the rest of her life with.

"Why, hello Casey...nice outfit, but hey, you're beautiful in anything you wear, am I right?"

Giggling, Casey knew that it was probably one of the cheesiest lines ever, but she still loved him and knowing this, she planted a soft kiss upon his awaiting smiling lips.

"Hey Derek!"

Glancing over her shoulder, Casey groaned as her oh-so-annoying stepbrother bounded down the stairs and onto the landing to smirk his arrogance at her.

"...Yo, Sam-my! What're you doing here, man?"

As Casey strode aside to let the two boys do their ritualistic handshake, she couldn't help but smile. Then, running towards the dining table, she picked up a folded piece of paper.

"Derek, if you would please move...? Thank you."

Moving towards the side, Derek brushed against her arm and breathed in the scent of her perfume and shampoo that still hung strongly among her. Closing his eyes, he remembered his letter.

'Oh, crap. I have to finish that tonight...' With that thought in his over-worked brain, he ran up the stairs, but not without another long glance at Casey and Sam, reading the letter from Casey's college. Sighing, he continued on.

* * *

"...Casey, I'm so proud of you! I knew you would get in!"

"Thanks, Sam...but.."

Sighing, Casey moved away from Sam's arm and moved towards the couch. Sitting down, Sam heard her start sobbing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...what's wrong, Case? I thought you'd be happy for yourself. I mean, this is only one of the best colleges out there...I'm really happy for you!"

"I know Sam...but...its just so...far away, you know?"

Looking down, Sam knew that it was pretty far away from where he was set on going. They had tried to get into the same college, but no avail. To get into Sam's college, Casey had to play some sort of sport. Refusing to let dancing in as a sport, Sam's college had refused to let Casey in. For Sam to have gone into Casey's college, he needed more extracurricular activities. Hockey not counting, Sam was rejected. Well, that and the fact that Sam's parents wanted, no, practically set his life so he would be liable for their college of choice.

Not much room for disagreement, is there?

"Hm, Case...I don't know anymore. I don't want to leave you, but my parents...they're just so...controlling. That, and that they have all my money for college."

"I know that Sam. I just wonder...is our relationship strong enough to endure thousands of miles away from a proximity of about 3 to 4 years?"

"Well, there are holidays, Case...and, we could see each other every month...and, don't worry, I wouldn't ever think of another girl than you...you trust me, right?"

"Yea, I know. And, of course I trust you, Sam. More than anyone else besides my family. Its just that, what if–?"

"What if what?"

"What if you do find another girl and you like her more than me..."

"That would never happen."

That said, Sam leaned in and placed his lips on Casey's.

* * *

_7 PM : Derek's Room

* * *

_

"...Post script..."

Groaning yet again, Derek looked at his letter. Inhaling deeply, he looked in his mirror, only to have a color-drained face staring back at him. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair a mess, but, he didn't care. He just wanted to finish off his letter.

Looking towards the clock, he knew dinner would be soon. Quickly scribbling the last few words of his though-out letter, he stuck it in an envelope that he had already stamped and written on, licked the seal, groaned at the taste, and stuck the envelope under his bed for safekeeping before slamming his door shut and quickly sprinting towards the stairs.

Upon reaching the last three steps, he looked towards the couch to find a very disturbing (and heartbreaking) sight before him. His _love _and his _best-friend_ were making-out.

Right there.

On _his _couch.

"Ugh! Get a room!"

Pretending to shield his face from the horror as Casey shrieked and Sam looked downward (smiling, no doubt), he let out another groan.

...He was getting good at those.

"De-rek!"

"What, Case? Are you gonna tell me to knock? Well, too bad, I see no door between the stairs and _my _living room."

Blushing, Casey looked down and Sam stood up, glancing at Derek and giving him a look that plainly said, 'Did you_ have _to come down so early?'

Reading the look on his best friend's face, he shook his head and shrugged.

"I was hungry."

Derek looked to his right to find the door to the kitchen closed and wandered over, opened it, and walked in right as Nora was going out getting dinner out of the oven and Edwin and Lizzie were getting plates and glasses out of the cupboards.

"Yo! What's for dinner, Dad?"

"You'll find out, Derek, now, would you please clear the table so Lizzie and Edwin can set the table for dinner?"

"Eh, nothin' else to do anyway. Sure, why not."

Turning around, Derek found that the table had already been cleared of all papers by Sam and Casey. Not knowing what else to do, he walked over to his usual spot: facing Casey.

Dinner was as normal as ever in the Venturi-MacDonald home, except tonight, there was Sam. Many questions were asked about how Casey, Sam, and Derek were all feeling about moving out into college, but only one question stuck to each of their minds, asked by the youngest member of the Venturi family.

Young kids always know how to ask interesting questions, don't they?

Yes, because, after Marti asked that question, the three young adults would be wondering what she had meant by it for a long time.

* * *

**A/N:**

Oh, wow. Its been awhile since I've been on this site. I know you all probably hate me now for not updating Derek Meets His Match, and I apologize for this greatly! I know you guys won't stand for excuses so I won't even try to tell you why and just leave it at: I've been super busy! I know there are like, tons of people probably busier than I am, and its just I've been busy...and, terribly lazy.

Sorry! A thousand times! Writer's block was horrible! I know what to write now, I'm just horribly lazy. You know what, I'll start on _DMHM_ after this...!

Well, this is just a new fic I had recently thought of while listening to a song. I guess you can say its sort of a song-fic, but...I doubt it, right? Haha.

Ok, well, I hope it wasn't all that bad, and please review...of course, if you hated it, please refrain from telling me it sucks, and please help me try to make it better. Criticism is accepted! Highly...

I wonder how many people read author's notes anyway...hmm...lol...

Alright, well, I won't take any more of your time with this, so, sorry if it wasn't good, sorry for not updating_ DMHM_, and...please tell me what you liked! (Or, did not like...in a nice way, please!)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible, thank you!

* * *

**


	2. Drop The Hints

Post Script

* * *

_August 25, 2009 : Sunday : 5 AM : Casey's Room

* * *

_

Looking around her now bare room (disregard the furniture), Casey groaned. Her suitcases were off to the side of her room, awaiting her departure. She hadn't planned on waking up this early, due to her flight not leaving until about noon or so, but you can never change Casey.

'_I can't believe that Marti would even think such a thing...' _

Sighing, she pulled off her covers and crossed her room to get to her door. Creeping quietly as not to wake anyone, she paused to look at some photos. Groaning quietly, she walked off to the stairs and proceeded on her way down.

While walking, she thought of all the times she'd spent on this staircase. Whether it was _chasing _Derek, being _chased _by Derek, spying on their parents, making-out with Sam on the top step, or even walking down to answer the door, and walking down to show off her Prom dress, she would treasure those memories always.

Especially the Derek-filled ones.

Yes, it's highly true that Casey _does _in fact like her step-brother, the one and only: Derek Venturi.

Does he know? Of course not! Casey would never ever openly admit that she likes her own stepbrother. The fear of it being 'frowned upon' was long gone, but the fear of rejection still catches her conscience. Besides, she knew Derek would never like her. She never truly gets the 'vibes' that he liked her, not even as a friend, but she fears that he only thinks of her as a friend, or worse: a _sister._

Now, _that _would break her heart.

Turning on the TV, she figured that some comedy would help her get over Derek. At least she would get to spend her last morning at home before moving to college on _Derek's _couch watching _Derek's _favorite movie on _Derek's _television.

'_Wow, have I got some problems.'_

_

* * *

_

7:55 AM : Derek's Room

* * *

'_She's watching one of my favorite movies...'_

That thought was stuck in Derek's head all morning, from the time he had woken up (at around 6:30 AM) and up until now.

Derek couldn't believe that Casey would even consider one of his favorite movies to watch. It was funny, but it was more...'slap-stick comedy' than the 'romantic comedies' girls were usually into.

Glancing at the envelope in his hand, he clutched it tightly.

'_Now or never, Venturi.'_

Making sure no one else was awake, Derek crept out of his room and into Casey's. Looking down, he found about 5 suitcases.

'_Jeez, what did that woman bring?'_

Fumbling around with the smallest suitcase's zipper, he opened it and found Casey's shirts tucked and folded only as neatly as Casey would have it. Grabbing one of them, he hastily unfolded it, stuck the letter in the middle, and folded the shirt around it.

"Ow!"

Derek swiftly turned around and started to panic. He was sure that was Casey, and knowing her, she would probably take care of whatever she hit to make sure it didn't hit anyone else...which gave him about a minute. Throwing the shirt in, he zipped it up and looked around her bare room for a place to hide.

Hearing her socked-feet shuffle on the hardwood floor of their hallway, he quickly ducked under her bed, hoping she wouldn't find him under there. Without anything to hide behind, he pushed himself farther and farther until he could barely see past Casey's knee up.

"Marti should _really_ move her toys somewhere else! Ugh! Ow...my foot..."

After grabbing her robe from her bedroom door's hook, she swiftly walked away, leaving Derek under her unmade bed, trying to see if she would return soon or not.

Seeing that she wouldn't return anytime soon, Derek scrambled out and opened the door only to find—

"Casey!"

Smiling as sweetly as she could at the moment where she just caught her step-brother in her room, Casey batted her eyelashes and awaited an explanation.

"Uh, um, well. I could see why _this-" _he pointed to himself and the door, "-would be suspicious to you, but, it really shouldn't be! You can trust _me._"

Looking into her face, Derek saw a lot of expressions.

One was of annoyance.

One was of surprise.

Another was of sadness.

'_Wait, why is she sad?'_

And, another one was of...confusion.

"Derek, would you please tell me what you were doing in my room?" She held up a knowing hand, "And, please don't lie. I don't really want my last impression of you being a liar...even though you are. I want to leave this house knowing we could be civil to each other for at least a couple of hours."

With that being said, Derek mumbled his reply: "I was gonna get something."

Sighing, she continued on, "And...what would that be?"

"_Some_thing."

"What _thing?"_

"I told you: _some_thing."

Closing her eyes, she decided not to let this conversation (or what_ever _it was) end and slide. She really didn't want to do this right now.

"...Alright. I believe you."

With a pure shocked expression, Derek replied, "What? Can you say that again?"

Smirking, he leaned closer as she innocently rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully on his arm, her hand lingering on his biceps longer than he thought she would.

Looking into his eyes, she found it suddenly hard to move away. His eyes contained such...emotion. Actually, _many _emotions.

Sadness?

Happiness?

Guilt?

...Regret?

What emotion exactly, this she did not know, but all of a sudden, she found him leaning towards her as if to...

'_No. He's not going to...? Oh my God, he is!'_

'What _are you doing, Venturi?!'_

Suddenly realizing what would've happened if he kept leaning towards her, he stopped.

Upon realizing what he was about to do, Casey let her arm drop from its spot on his arm and quickly turned away, her hair brushing against his face so he could smell her shampoo from when she had taken a shower and washed her hair the night before.

When his face came in contact with the tips of her hair, he came back to reality. His mouth open in shock of what he _thought _of doing, he quickly turned and took two big steps towards the door to his room.

Hearing Derek's door close behind him, Casey found it hard to concentrate on...well, _anything. _

'What _just happened?'_

'_Argh, man! You just had to lean in to try and kiss her, right? Why!'_

_

* * *

_

8 AM : MacDonald-Venturi Living Room

* * *

"...What is it?"

"_That, _Casey, is a CD. I thought you of all people would know that!"

Shoving him playfully to the side, Casey giggled.

"I know _that!_ But, what I meant was...what's in it?"

"_That, _Casey, is what I can't tell you. You'll have to watch it when you get on your flight or something on your laptop. But, I warn you: you'll probably _love _me for this, so, try not to scream on the plane, 'kay?"

Laughing, Casey wondered what the CD contained.

Was it a variety of her favorite music?

A CD of her favorite songs, no doubt.

Either that, or a movie.

_Or, _a Word document.

Either way, Casey was intrigued and wanted to know more about the mysterious CD that Edwin had burned for her. Sighing knowingly, she playfully pretended to give him a hug to show him thanks. As predicted, he moved away, pretending to run from the _terrors _of a _hug _from a _girl_.

'_Boys.'_

As soon as that thought entered her mind, another one came as Derek himself entered the room.

'_What should I say? Should I even ask about the moment up there? What!'_

Unknown to her, Derek was thinking of the exact same things.

"Hey Case. Um, breakfast is ready. Nora and Dad wanted to make your last breakfast here special, so, yeah...they made all your favorite stuff and everything...so...yeah. Go, I guess."

Fumbling around with the apple he was eating, Derek flopped down on his recliner and took the remote as Casey nodded and went away to breakfast.

'_Girls.'_

_

* * *

_

11:30 PM : Airport Lobby

* * *

"Are you _sure _you've got _everything_?"

"Yes, mom! For the thousandth time, yes."

Smiling, Nora took her daughter's hand in hers and pulled her into a hug. The whole family plus Sam and Emily were there to wish Casey luck and bid her goodbye as she leaves for her college.

As Casey said her final goodbyes to everyone (excluding Derek, for now), Derek stared at her. His only hope was that she would find his letter so he could go on with his life knowing that she knew. She just _had _to.

"...I'm gonna miss you a lot, too Casey. I love you, always remember that."

Pushing their faces so their noses would touch, Derek's heart shattered a little at the sight.

Casey and Sam smiling at each other, Lizzie and Edwin almost disgusted by their pubic show of affection, Emily, George, and Nora smiling knowingly and sweetly, and all the while Marti observed along with her oldest, most favorite brother.

"Smerek?"

"Yes, Smarti?"

"Do you—?"

"-Smarti! Please...don't go into that _again..._please."

With a pleading look at his youngest sister, he uttered those words and walked briskly up to the smiling couple and broke them apart.

"Yeah, yeah. Casey and Sammy are gonna miss each other. Blah, blah, blah. Now...let's go!"

"Dude! What _is _your damage!"

"Derek!"

Sighing, he held up two defensive hands, "Oh, puh-lease, you guys have been doing that for the past hour, now, Casey, I think it's time for your flight."

For emphasis, Derek pointed to his watch, tapped it three times, smirked, and pointed to the screen which read off the flights.

Groaning, Casey and Sam both knew it would be time for her to leave any minute now and decided that Derek was right.

"Ok, guys. Let's go towards Casey's door-thing and walk her over! Hustle, gang!"

George pointed to a banner that read 'Flight 578' and walked over, along with the rest of the group, leaving Sam, Casey, Marti and Derek behind to follow.

"Sam? Could you give me and Derek a minute? I need to talk to him."

Glancing at Derek, Sam nodded, "Sure, honey. Hey, Marti, let's catch up to the others, ok?"

"Ok."

Carrying her laptop case on one shoulder, Casey shifted uncomfortably while Derek and her walked along slowly.

"So..."

"So..."

Chuckling, the two glanced at each other nervously before Derek decided to speak.

"...Ok, Casey. I know that I haven't really been nominated for the 'best step-brother award,' but I hope that you thought that...these past few years have been...fun."

Giggling, Casey nodded.

"Oh yeah. Fun, and...highly interesting."

"Yeah..._interesting _would be the understatement of the year, you know this, right?"

Smiling a real, true 'Derek Venturi Smile,' he looked at her expectantly. She was smiling as well, and they walked as slowly as their feet would take them, and as slowly without trying to show that they wanted more time with one another.

Before reaching their awaiting family (who was at this moment, talking to a flight attendant), Derek grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"Casey...I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with-" he looked at her as she giggled and rolled her eyes, "-and that I haven't made these past few years easy...but, everything _will _be explained to you. _Everything._"

Pausing, he looked at her as she knitted her eyebrows together for a frown clearly saying, '_What _are you talking about?'

"Ok, um-" Derek glanced behind her to find his dad waving at him to get Casey past that door to her plane, "-just...wear your favorite shirt tomorrow, ok? You know. The pink one. It looks really..._hot _on you."

Winking, he grabbed her for a clumsy hug, leaned in for a quick, but sweet kiss to her cheek, and as she stood there trying to process what the _heck _had just happened, he pushed her past _their _family and into the door, not even caring that he just stopped Sam as he tried to hug her in the process.

Waving his last goodbye, he quickly whispered, "Pink shirt..."

Smiling his true smile (which he rarely ever gave out), he winked and whispered the last few words he memorized on his letter to himself as he watched as Casey walked into the tunnel and out of sight.

'_And, probably...also out of my life.'

* * *

_

**Author's Note!**

**- 1.22.07 - **

_Wow, I am loving my new keyboard right now. Its so...awesome! I love it! Its making me want to type more!_

_LoL, aside from this update...hey there! Thank you for the people who had reviewed the first chapter...this story most likely won't be all that long. At least, I hope. It'll probably be shorter than Derek Meets His Match, actually. _

_And, about that: I'm trying my best to type all that had been in my mind for ideas on the sixth chapter, and...don't worry guys, it's coming! Soon, hopefully! Well, maybe more reviews will help motivate me, but, hey, who knows, right? _

_LoL, kidding._

_But anyways, thank you for reading, and, this story...might be a Dasey. Depends on how things plan out from when Casey reads Derek's letter. Hehe. Eventually though, once I've made up my mind, I will start bringing out some Dasey moments. Cute, ain't it? _

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK.**

_

* * *

_

_**Well, please tell me whatcha thought, and thank you very much for reading!**

* * *

_


End file.
